This invention relates to abrasive articles in which a thin layer or, more usually, a single layer of abrasive grit is adhesively bonded to a backing. Such products are coated abrasives, more commonly referred to as "sandpaper", and fibrous abrasive pads such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,593 (Hoover et al). Conventionally, animal glue or thermosetting resins such as phenol formaldehyde resins and urea formaldehyde resins have been used as either the maker coat (first bonding coat) or size coat (second bonding coat). The most common resinous bond for coated abrasives has been the phenolic resin, which is usually filled, in the maker coat, with finely particulate calcium carbonate. Urea formaldehyde resins, which are less expensive than phenolic resins, have been used to reduce the cost of such products, in the size coat. Since urea formaldehyde precondensates employed to make coated abrasives require an acid catalyst, it has not been feasible to employ calcium carbonate filler with urea formaldehyde resins.